The Reading
'The reading ' is the 4th episode in the series. Plot synopsis Phillip, Martin and Luna are making fun of the fortune telling show hosted by Chantelle. Phillip and Luna admit she is sometimes right. Martin goes to talk to Claire and discover she was asking Chantelle about Martin. Chantelle suggested that Martin has another romantic interest, causing a fight between Martin, Luna and Claire. Chantelle senses rifters and the others see when they turn into the show. Meanwhile, Brodie appears sick and is walking. Sven and Maria are watching him and determine that he likely has others helping him and decide to see who they are. Later that night, Phillip goes to see Chantelle. Chantelle knows Phillip's name before he said it. Chantelle shows herself to be very skilled as a psychic and asks Phillip to show his power. Chantelle freaks out after sensing powerful messages. She tells Phillip to trust Bodie. She says she has to go but asks him to meet her tonight. After, Brodie comes after the others call him. They ask him about Chantelle and he explains she has a gift, but is not as powerful. Brodie explains she can acknowledge rioters. Phillip wants to talk to Chantelle but Brodie strongly advises against it as it would be dangerous to Chantelle. Luna and Claire are talking and apologize for getting mad at each other. After Claire brushes it off, Luna and Claire argue again and when Martin goes to them to get Phillip for a movie, they realize he went to see Chantelle and Martin uses his powers to get the address. Phillip talks to Chantelle and get some information but not a lot since she last the connection. Phillip asks Chantelle if he can come back later. She agrees as long as Phillip shows her his power. They hear a noise and Phillip goes to investigate, but is knocked unconscious by Sven. Luna, Claire and Martin go and when Phillip wakes up they find Chantelle died. When Brodie came she explains that the rifters saw her as a threat and that there were two powerful rifters are in the city and are hunting for Brodie. Phillip wants to go Delta but agrees to wait until they get to The apartment. Phillip later has a dream of Chantelle telling him, "To know the future is not to change it". Phillip wants to go Delta and convince Luna and Claire to go with him. Martin stays to watch over them. In the Delta state, they see Chantelle in someone's memory. They see various memories as they continue to explore. Luna sees her giving a report on the weather, mentioning her sister. Phillip them sees himself on T.V while Claire has a vision of downing. Phillip is shown on the screen saying he grew up in an orphanage. Sven and Maria see the three of them in the Delta state and attack them not talking them seriously. The rifters make a gap and Luna and Claire are on one side while Phillip is on the other side with Sven and Maria. Claire tells him to jump and the rifters mock his fear and tell him he would be killed if he jumps. Brodie is shown in a vision, putting a a wall between Sven and Maria and tell him to jump. Phillip is scared and reluctant but remembers what Chantelle said about trusting Brodie and jumps. He safety makes it to the other side and they come back from Delta. Back at the apartment, the others ask Brodie if he's feeling alright. He suggests they rest, but before leaving, reassures Phillip to not blame himself. Quotes * "Oh please, I don't go out with Phillip!" "Details, details." -Claire and Phillip * "There is a man named Brodie." "How do you know about Brodie?" "He is your protector; heed his words." -Chantelle tells Phillip to trust Brodie * "What can you do against two super rifters?" "I don't know, hide?" -Claire and Martin discuss how to defend against rifters. * "Don't let your conscious be heavy; you were seeking self-knowledge. That's what separates us from the animals." "And the rifters." "Yeah, them to." -Brodie reassuring Phillip. * Notes & trivia * Sven and Maria first learn about Luna, Claire, Phillip and presumably Martin. * Brodie's illness may be significant | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}